


white roses

by bluemorphos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemorphos/pseuds/bluemorphos
Summary: White roses represents love, purity and innocence
Kudos: 1





	white roses

**Author's Note:**

> fully inspired by Greyson Chance - White Roses.

**Darling be careful with me**

**'Cause there's part of me that you don't know**

**_White roses represents love, purity and innocence_ **

People thought that love is easy but it’s actually complicated, love is complicated for him. However, it is easy for her. Love is easy for her.

It’s been almost a year since they’re in this relationship. Everything was fine back then. Yes, there’s ups and downs, happy and sad, beauty and pain but it’s totally different this time. 

Audrey couldn’t catch what’s wrong. She kept noticing that his boyfriend is always daydreaming when they spent their time together yet she ignores it. _Maybe he is tired_ is what she thought all along.

**Darling be gentle with me**

**When you tell me that you need to go**

It all started with subtle glance and small talk. Yes, that’s how relationships always work. However, it’s so wrong for them to continue this because both of them know that he’s in a relationship with her best friend, Audrey.

~~~

Just like any other weekend, they would go on a small vacation with their group of friends and that day, they decided to go to their favourite beach since it's been awhile they went to a beach.

Everything went well except a weird atmosphere that Audrey felt when they were gathering around the fire pit that they made earlier. That one tingling feeling in her stomach was not because of the affection that her boyfriend showed to her when they were chatting with their friends as usual but it was something else. It was weird but she doesn’t know what was the cause of it.

~~~

It was 2 o’clock in the morning when she was awake because there was zero weight on the other side of her bed. Her boyfriend is missing. She sits up on the bed searching for his boyfriend with her sleepy eyes when there’s a sound of notification not far from her sitting position. Her attention averts to the phone screen on the other side of the bed lit up and she quickly took it to look at the notification from her boyfriend’s phone. “Ah, so maybe he’s in the bathroom”, she thought to herself. 

* Ding *

Another notification pops up on the lockscreen. Her eyes were wide open at the messages that were sent from someone that she knows very well. She wasn’t expecting that her close friend who’s close to her would do something like this to her. 

The flush sound from the bathroom startled her and she quickly turned off the phone and faked sleeping. She felt the weight on the other side of bed, feeling his warmth on her side again but her heart is cold thinking of the messages that were sent to his phone just now.

**And if you should miss me, don't call me, don't tell me, just leave me alone**

**Because you cut me wide open left teardrops on all my white roses**

Her night was filled with sorrow. She wakes up in the middle of night with no one beside her. No trace of him neither in the bathroom nor the kitchen. Overthinking starts to flood her mind, she’s afraid that he might leave her for real at this moment. 

Right now she’s standing in front of their garden witnessing a whole new love story that was made for the man that she loves and her friend. Covering her own mouth while sobbing to not let them know her presence is hard to her. Love was easy for her. Her throat tightens as she tries to process this whole scene in front of her. 

She tries to escape quietly but the dry leaves under her feet won’t let her. Both of the lovers gasp after they see her.

“Audrey, I can explain.”, He takes a step forward trying to convince her that the kiss was a mistake.

“I don’t need no explanation. You can live with your new girlfriend and leave me alone. I don’t want to see you anymore.”, Audrey tries to hold herself from crying in front of them while she takes a step backwards.

**'Cause you cut me wide open left teardrops on all my white roses**

Leaving their shared house is the only way for her to be able to move on. Hoping that she can heal her hearts as she's driving to another place and find peace.


End file.
